Scarehouse
by Master of the Dawns
Summary: Tigress and Po are in the 20th century, what happens when Po convinces her to come with him to a scarehouse.
1. PLEAASEE!

Scarehouse by ~Sammerz-Chippymunk-  
>LOL They've been blasted into the 20th century. XD *Disclaimer I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda*<p>"Please?" Po began.<br>"No," Tigress said firmly.  
>"Pleaseeee?" he begged.<br>"NO." She said before turning on her heel to face him.  
>"PLEAAASSEEEE," he said as his voice went a pitch higher than it normally would be. "Please ith a big,fat, cuddly panda on top?"<br>Tigress though for a second before answering.  
>"I'll go."<br>"Yes!-"  
>"Ah, on one condition," she shot him a serious glare.<br>"I'm all ears." He reassured.  
>"I drive." she said as she grabbed the keys from his left hand and heading out the door and to the car.<br>"Wait-what?" he snapped out of the trance he was in.  
>"Oh.." he saw her heading out the door and smiled. <p>


	2. I drive

The scarehouse. Chap. 2 by ~Sammerz-ChippymunkDisclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY don't own Kung Fu Panda.  
>This is chapter two. And basically I hope you likey. XD -<br>"Ah, on one condition," she shot him a serious glare.  
>"I'm all ears." He reassured.<br>"I drive." she said as she grabbed the keys from his left hand and heading out the door and to the car.  
>"Wait-what?" he snapped out of the trance he was in.<br>"Oh.." he saw her heading out the door and smiled. -  
>Tigress had already been in the car waiting for the panda to get his butt out the house and in the car.<br>"Hurry up." she mumbelled under her breath.  
>Just then the door flew open as a large panda stumbled out.<br>"Tigress!" he ran to the door of the passengers seat and practically ripped it open.  
>"Next time you ask me to go ANYWHERE with you, I expect you to be in the car before me."<br>she growled.  
>Po slowly put on his seatbelt watching Tigress' every move.<br>She started the car, her face seeming emotionless as she drove.  
>"Uhh, Tigress?"<br>"What is it?" she gritted her teeth.  
>"The carnival's that way..."<br>Her eyes widened.  
>"Erm.. I know what I'm doing." she obviously lied.<br>"Maybe you should make a u turn?"  
>"THAT'S WHAT I WAS GONNA DO!" she turned to the panda that had no shrunk into the seat. "I'm sorry, Po." She turned to face the street once again, eyes wide.<p>Sorry for such a short chapter.<br>Thank my STUPID grandma. 


	3. The cowardly kitty

Scarehouse Chap.3 by ~Sammerz-ChippymunkThey entered the carnival walked through the groups of people, they would occasionally get lost in the crowd, but they found each other thoughout all that chaos.  
>.X.X.X.<br>Po and Tigress had eaten(Well, mostly Po), had ridden almost every ride in sight -due to the fact they were daring each other to see who threw-up first-, and well, overall, had... fun. And YES even Tigress.

It was up until 10:37 that the scarehouse had opened. It was the last thing to go on, and it had been what they came here for. People rushed to the line, pushing and shoving each other.  
>At least half of the people had evacuated the stands and lines of rides so they can get into the scarehouse.<br>Leaving Tigress, Po, and some other animals going about and taking advantage of the fact that the rides were nearly empty.  
>.X.X.X.<br>"So, uh wanna wait in the line or just waste time?" he said, akwardly playing with his fingers.  
>"I guess, there is No way I waiting in that line." she looked from Po to the line that nearly reached them.<br>"Good point," he agreed.  
>"So, I guess we can ride some of the rollar coasters until the line goes down a bit?" She suggested.<br>"I bet ten dollars you throw-up first!" he said as he stuck out his hand making the same bet they made earlier.  
>"Are you so sure about that?"<br>"Positive." He flashed her a smile making her slightly blush. (Thank god for the orange fur.)  
>"Then it's a deal," She the took his hand and shook it.. Hard. -.-.-.<br>They ran throught the whole carnival going on ride-by-ride. By the time it was eleven the line had shrunk a tremendous amount, and they had just finished up the last ride, luckly, neither of them lost the bet, but at times they were awfully close to doing so.  
>.X.X.X.<br>"Hey, Tigress look!" He pointed to the "now shrunken" line for the scarehouse.  
>Tigress turned her attention to Po, then at the line. "Should we get in there before it closes?"<br>"Duh!" Po boinked his head and stuck his tounge out, he really did look like an idiot.  
>"Don't do that it's emberrasing!" she snapped.<br>"Sorry."

They ran to the line, racing each other -but this time Tigress let him win-, they stood there for about twenty minutes, that is until they were next. Tigress looked at the people being dissmissed. Some were running out screaming at the top of their lungs Some just ran into the bathroom.  
>Truth be told, she was terrified. (What? THE Tigress terrified? This can't be right.)<br>When the person taking tickets had finally annouced for the next group to come up, Po was excited, Tigress on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with the whole "Scarehouse thing". But she already agreed to go.  
>.X.X.X.<br>"Ma'am, may I have your ticket please?" the man cleared his throat making Tigress jump. "May I have your ticket?"  
>Tigress reached inside her pocket pulling out her last one left and handed it to him.<br>"Thank you, please step this way, stay with your group at all times."  
>Tigress rushed torwards Po, whom had already been at the door.<br>"What was that all about?" he asked.  
>"Hm? Oh that. I'm fine..." she looked down ready for those doors to open.<br>Po was just about bursting with excitement.  
>"Okay folks, have a good time." the same man taking tickets opened the door and rushed them inside.<br>"It's awfully dark in here," she whispered to Po.  
>"Yeah I guess-"<br>Just then the scaring began as a half bloody face jumped right infront of them, making everybody scream. And Tigress, had hung onto Po, hugging his back and digging her nails into his skin.  
>"Uh, Tigress, that hurts." he squeaked.<br>Tigress imeadiatly let go. Her face was a red-orange shade.  
>Just when they though it was over, lights flickered on and off showing a hospital scenery.<br>Screams and howls echoed throughout the room.  
>When it all went quiet everything went dark again, and fog started pouring into the room. And a few second afterwards, a door slid down, reavealing a ghost with a chainsaw heading to them.<br>Tigress hid behind Po, not daring to open her eyes, but she did anyway,it had been about when they had gotten to the "Hangman" section.  
>There was dim light. Luckly Tigress could see in the dark better than average animals.<br>But one thing she didn't see coming was a guy with a sack over his face nearly launching at her. Which made her jump onto Po's back. (Not so lucky sight now, huh?)  
>"What the-?"<br>Tigress noticed what she had done and quickly scurried off his back.  
>Alot more scares past,they had finally gotten out of there because of the crazy guy with a chainsaw charging at 'em.<br>When they reached the door, Tigress launched to it and pushed it open, she then started running out on all fours.  
>Po started looking for her, and he finally spotted her sitting on a bench staring straight at the floor.<br>He ran to her and sat down next to her.  
>"So, what did you think?" he said as he leaned against her.<br>"It was...  
>AWESOME! The costumes, the make-up, the crazy chainsaw dude! I just wanna go again. And again, and again-"<br>"Did the cotton candy get to your head?" he raised an eyebrow at her, smirking.  
>"Ey, maybe this is my chance, considering I'm in a "sugar-rush" as an exuse." she thought to herself.<br>Next thing you knew, Tigress had already crashed her lips onto his, and when she pulled away, Po was practically frozen.  
>He fell off the bench, still in a frozen stage.<br>Tigress kneeled down and dug into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the car.  
>"Nice try." she smirked.<br>By the time Po became unfrozen, which didn't take long, Tigress was in a pretty far distance, she could be seen strutting down to the car swinging the keys on her fingers.  
>Po quickly stood up, still in a bit of shock.<br>He reached up and touched his lips, putting on a really goofy grin.  
>He was just about happy enough to skip all the way to the car.<br>But he didn't have time to mess around it was already twelve and they had to get home.

He started running trying to catch up to Tigress.  
>"WAIT! TIGRESS! WAIT!" he yelled while running as if it were for his life.<br>The Panda could be seen waving his arms around like a maniac, panting, and running to the car.

Well I hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
